world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022314-MaenamMeouet
AC: hey Meouet !!! TC: Hellọ Mạenạm. TC: I hạven'ṭ heạṙd fṙọm yọu ịn ạ whịle. AC: yeaah its beeen kiiiinda like AC: tooooootes krayfish latelly TC: Oh? AC: yeah wee endded up qooinq to my lannd instead off Nully's TC: Ohh∴ AC: yeahh annd likke AC: the peeps herre uhhh AC: kinda hate mee ?? AC: soooo yeah reallyy totes kray TC: I ṭhịnk I heạṙd ạḃọuṭ ṭhạṭ. TC: I họpe ṭhạṭ yọu'ṙe ạḃle ṭọ ọveṙcọme ṭhe chạllenges ọf yọuṙ lạnd. AC: yeahh AC: like mee too AC: oh oh buuuuut AC: thatss hellanot impoortant riqht noww AC: whatt iiiiiiss hellaimportant is AC: I totes mannaqed to finnish yur dress !!! TC: Oh! I'll ḃe họnesṭ, I hạd fọṙgọṭṭen enṭịṙely ạfṭeṙ ạll ṭhe dṙạmạ heṙe ọn LOLWAṬ. Ṭhịs ịs ạ pọsịṭịvely lọvely "suṙpṙịse" ḃecạuse ọf ṭhạṭ. TC: Ṭhạnk yọu! AC: yur tooootes welcomme Meouet !!! AC: I hearrd that yu quuys were uuhhh AC: like havinnq it supes rouuqh overr there AC: liike morrayle wiise? TC: Well, ịṭ's nọṭ sọ much enemịes lịke yọu ạll ạṙe expeṙịencịng. TC: Hm? AC: liiike therre a bunnch of drammaramma qooinq downn ?? TC: Yeạh∴ TC: I ṭhịnk ṭhe Lạnd hạs ạdjusṭed fọṙ ṙelạṭịọnshịp dṙạmạ. AC: liike uhhh' AC: the lannd is channqinq becaause off rellationship junnk ?? AC: oorrrr AC: liike the lannd makes relattionship junk AC: suuupes worse ?? TC: Ṭhe lạsṭ ọne. AC: maaaannn AC: thatts hellauncool Meouetdude TC: Well, ịṭ ịs Ṙyspọṙ's lạnd. AC: lolol yeaahh AC: Rysporbro doees havve a uhhhh AC: flaair for the dramaaaaaatic ??? TC: sọmeṭhịng lịke ṭhạṭ. AC: well I kinnda had a plann for thatt AC: onnce all the teeams have somme downtime thatt is TC: Ah. Ṭhạṭ wịll ḃe ịnṭeṙesṭịng ṭọ see. AC: itts sort of a uhhh AC: peaace summit I quess ??? AC: lolol its kiinda AC: supes weiird to be sayyinq that abouut our teamm AC: buut I thiink it miiqht AC: be like kinda neccessarry TC: Iṭ wọuld ḃe nịce. Nọḃọdy ọn my ṭeạm seem ṭọ wạnṭ ṭọ cọọpeṙạṭe much. AC: yeahh Seriad tolld me thatt uhhh AC: there wass likke a loooot of fiiqhtinq qooinq downn AC: liike watters upp with thatt ?? TC: I'm unsuṙe. I felṭ Ṙyspọṙ needed sọmeọne ṭọ push hịm wịṭhọuṭ ṭṙeạṭịng hịm lịke ạ wṙịggleṙ ạnd pạṭṭịng hịs hạnd eveṙy sṭep ọf ṭhe wạy. Appạṙenṭly ṭhạṭ wạs wṙọng. Jọssịk hạs ḃeen ḃlạckflịṙṭịng ṭhịs enṭịṙe ṭịme. TC: Seṙịạd ended up nọṭ ṭellịng ạnyọne ṭhạṭ she wạs gọịng ṭọ ṭṙy ṭọ geṭ pọweṙs fṙọm Leọn ạnd ịṭ wạs ịmmedịạṭely ạfṭeṙ we hạd ạ deep dịscussịọn ọn fịndịng ạn ạlṭeṙnạṭịve wạy ṭọ ṭạke ṭhe mạgịc ṭhạṭ he wịshes ṭọ ịmpạṙṭ ọn hịs successọṙ. TC: Kịkạṭe wạs ạppạṙenṭly ọn ṭọ sọmeṭhịng fọṙ ạ ḃịṭ, ḃuṭ he cọuldn'ṭ mạnạge ṭọ fọṙm ṭhe ṙelạṭịọnshịp ṭhạṭ wạs needed ṭọ ạccọmplịsh ṭhe ṭạsk. Nọw we've gọṭ ạn emọṭịọnạlly huṙṭ cọnsọṙṭ whọ ịs dọọmed ṭọ ạ ḃạd fạṭe eịṭheṙ wạy. TC: Hạven'ṭ seen Vejạnṭ ịn ạ whịle. TC: We've nọṭ even hạd ạnyṭhịng clọse ṭọ ạ ṭeạm meeṭịng sịnce we ạṙṙịved. AC: D:>= AC: ohhhh nooooo AC: that all souunds hellaawful Meouet TC: Ėh, ịṭ'll ạll even ọuṭ ịn ṭhe end. Oṙ we'll dịe. TC: Nọṭ ṭọọ mạny ọṭheṙ ọuṭcọmes, yọu knọw? AC: D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>= AC: whaat iff liike AC: I trried tallkin too somme of themm ?? AC: maybe I cann uhhh AC: counschool them a bitt ?? TC: I ṭhịnk we jusṭ hạve ṭọ fọṙce ạ gṙọup meeṭịng. TC: We'll hạve ạ pọịnṭ ṭọ wọṙk fṙọm ṭhen. TC: I ạppṙecịạṭe ṭhe ọffeṙ ṭhọugh. AC: hmmm well liike AC: lett me knoww if theeres AC: annyfin I can doo to helpp out TC: I wịll. Ṭhạnk yọu Mạenạm. And ṭhạnk yọu fọṙ fịnịshịng ṭhe dṙess fọṙ me. AC: tootes !!! TC: Wạịṭ. Fịnfịshịng? Yọu lịke ṭhọse puns, ṙịghṭ? AC: uhhhh its moore of liike AC: a halibut really ?? AC: I mean haddock AC: I MEAN HABIT TC: Sọmeṭhịng cọọl fṙọm schọọlfeedịng, mạyḃe. AC: qlllluuuuuubbbb i quess ??? AC: I liike AC: jusst cannt hellp it sometimes =<:\ TC: Iṭ's ọkạy. TC: Iṭ's pṙeṭṭy endeạṙịng, ịf I'm họnesṭ. AC: reelly ?? AC: ummm whalle AC: thannk yu Meouet !!! TC: Nọ pṙọḃlem. AC: allriqht when wee meet up inn person AC: I should toooootes hannd over thiis dress AC: it maay be the besst thiinq Ive maade so farr !!! TC: Ṭhạṭ wọuld ḃe lọvely. Ṭhạnk yọu. TC: I'm excịṭed! AC: =:D AC: Ill sea yu arround Meouet !!! TC: Sṭạy sạfe Mạenạm.